1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CPU socket system, and in particular to a system for mounting a ball grid array (BGA) package to a circuit board.
2. The Prior Art
One of the most commonly used IC packages, such as a central processing unit, is a ball grid array (BGA). One way to mount a BGA package to a circuit board is by means of a BGA socket. Examples of BGA sockets are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,669,774 and 5,641,297. However, in the conventional BGA socket, the package and the socket may not be securely fixed and displacement caused by vibration or shock may occur. Furthermore, proper electrical engagement between the package and the socket is not easy to maintain.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,222 discloses a BGA socket that has positioning arms for maintaining a positional relationship with a BGA package. The BGA socket of the '222 patent also comprises a cover plate for securing the package in position. However, in the '222 device removing the package from the socket is difficult. Furthermore, the force required to secure the package to the socket is difficult to control.
It is thus desirable to have a socket system that addresses the problems encountered in the prior art.